Reborn with a second chance: Is it for waste?
by NeonBlackRoseRevived
Summary: All the characters of ROTG, and Brave, Tangled, HTTYD were reborn into a morden time where they attend high school at Guardian High, and they all have no memories of their past life. What happens when they all begin to remember, and they remember the war with Pitch Black and an accomplice that killed them all. No slash! Rated T but it might change to Rated M!
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OR THE GUARDIANS OR BRAVE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR TANGLED!**

**This is just the prologue, I'm still debating whether to actually write the story.**

**High School AU!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_**Red**_. No matter what the color is on whether it's an apple or a crayon or even a red car, it all doesn't matter because even if there were good things in the world sharing the color red, there were bad things as well, such as blood. Oh god blood, all their blood…..it was…..everywhere. He couldn't even see the ground or tell whose blood it was. But it didn't really matter anymore, does it? After all everyone is gone, they're all dead. And it was all because of _Him. _The bastard killed every last one of them, and made him watch. He was completely useless. Their cries for help. They called for him. But even if he was able to somehow get to them in time, he wouldn't have been able to save them. He was too weak.

Enough. He's had enough! It's been it's been so long since they were taken from him yet he can't get the image of their lifeless corpses out of him mind. He just wants

it all to stop. It hurts remembering, he doesn't want to remember. He's failed them all, each one of them he's failed to protect. They were his family. And now he

has nothing, but it's what he deserves, right? He was weak, and a complete idiot for putting them in danger so they were taken away from him. He's a little over 400

years old now, around 423 actually. He was 315 when the battle, no it wasn't a mere battle it was a war, took everything he's ever cared for away from him. But he's

truly had enough, plagued by nightmares of that night oh so long ago, he knows it's his fault. Maybe the world would be better off with him gone. Maybe this time, he'll

just stay dead.


	2. AND SO IT BEGINS

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OR THE GUARDIANS OR BRAVE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR TANGLED!**

**High School AU!**

I got bored so I wrote this, I'm sorry! I know its short!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Third person P.O.V

Jack walked slowly down the halls. He knew he'd probably get a detention for being late to class. Again. But it's not like anyone notices he's gone. but for some reason he's

been getting this weird feeling that something **BIG **was going to happen, and to be honest it made him a little-Okay a lot nervous.

His name is Jackson Frost, at least that's what the owner of the orphanage took to calling him. When asked why, He told jack that he reminded him of that old legend about a

winter spirit who brought winter all over the world, and since Jack was just a mere babe when he showed up at the orphanage he decided to name him after the legend. Jack

never told him how his words had affected him. Of course, this all happened eight years ago when he was nine, he's seventeen now and a senior in Guardian High, high

school.

He still went by the name Jack Frost, although all his papers say his name is Jack Black, his name was changed to match his adoptive fathers name, Pitch Black, when he was

adopted by him six years ago.

Jack shook his head, since when was he so nostalgic? it didn't matter, he had already arrived at his class,

opening the door, jack slowly slid into the classroom. So far so good, the teacher hadn't noticed jack as he walked crouched along the wall and made his way towards the

back of the room where his seat was located.

Jack slid effortlessly into his desk, looking up briefly he saw a pair of green eyes looking at him. _Jay Haddock_ his mind supplied helpfully.

Jay raised an eyebrow at Jack but did not comment. Class passed by quickly enough and Jack managed to not get an after school detention when the teacher Ms. Toothina, a

women of a bubbly persona and highlighted hair of green, blue, yellow and red. there were other colors but those stood out the most, and for some reason the red bothered

Jack..., had asked him where he had come from, and Jack answered with "Surly a teacher must know the common knowledge of sex ED!" But before Ms. Toothina could

reply to Jacks comment, Jay spoke up saying, "He's been here the whole time, Ms. Toothina."

Jack was grateful for Jay sticking up for him and lying to a teacher. _Who would of thought the schools smartest kid would actually lie to a teacher! _

So Jack stood outside the classroom waiting for Jay to come out so he could thank him.

Eventually Jay stepped out of the classroom, but seemed surprised to see Jack still there.

"Hey! Uh Jay right?" Jack smiled although it looked forced, fake even to Jay.

"Uhh, yeah. but everyone calls me Hiccup."" Hiccup blinked.

"Hiccup?" Jack's mouth twitched lightly in amusement, "Nice name."

"Yeah, go ahead. Laugh." Hiccup rolled his eyes in slight irritation.

Jack frowned at him his smile, even if it looked fake, gone and Hiccup felt sad to see it gone though he wasn't sure why.

"why would I laugh? I like your name it's...unique." Jack smiled a genuine smile not that fake one, showing he meant what he said.

"...thanks?" Hiccup smiled back although it was a bit crooked. Jack opened his mouth to tell Hiccup that he shouldn't let others get him down because of his name, but

before the words were out of his mouth Jack was interrupted by the school bell ringing, telling them they were late to class.

"Shit..." Jack muttered, turning towards Hiccup he asked, "You wouldn't happen to have history with Mr. Bunnymund?"

"Sorry, but I have workshop with Gobber. You better get going, all history classes are meeting in Lab A computer room upstairs by the library." Hiccup said apologetically.

"Damn-it!...Stupid Kangaroo...Thanks Hic! See ya later!" Jack called over his shoulder as he took off running towards the stairs leading to the library upstairs.

"Yeah...See you..." Hiccup chuckled, his amusement quite obvious, although he was confused as to why he had the sudden urge to chase after Jack's retreating figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know the chapters so far have been short and i'm sorry! <strong>

**I just signed up for Nanowrimo (National Novel Writing Month) So I may not be able to update any of my stories for all of November.**

**So once again I AM SORRY!**


	3. Mr Bunnymund Memories Unlocked

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OR THE GUARDIANS OR BRAVE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR TANGLED!**

**High School AU!**

I got bored so I wrote this, I'm sorry! I know its short!

Actions

"Talking"

_Flashback or memory_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: P.O.V Varies<p>

Jack's P.O.V

Turns out getting out of detention with Ms. Toothina, I like to call her Tooth, was just a one time stroke of luck. because not even a second after I walked into

the computer lab the damn kangaroo Mr. Bunnymund, gave me after school detention, AND lunch detention in his classroom today!

His class is boring, now don't get me wrong history is pretty cool, but with him teaching it...it all just seems so boring. I looked around the room to see what

everyone else was doing and what do you know! they were all falling asleep at their desks or doodling in their notebooks! knew I was right, they all think the

class is boring too! they're all bored outta their minds! Maybe...maybe it's time for some...fun.

Third person P.O.V

Nobody paid any attention to Jack as he placed his hands against the window, after all it's not uncommon that no on realizes he's there, he's practically

invisible to everyone.

Jack leaned sideways and turning to place his forehead against the cool glass he whispered, "Hey wind...want to help liven this place up?"

Jack felt a light breeze through the crack on the side of the window hit his cheek's. Jack smiled for as long as he could remember he's been able to speak to

the wind, the winds have always been there for him.

"hehe...great!" Jack sat up quickly and pushed up on the window, opening it and allowing great bursts of wind to enter the room, causing paper as well as

peoples hair to move along with it. but the look on Mr. Bunnymund's face when all the class papers he was grading flew out of his hands, Jack couldn't help

himself and soon fell to the ground laughing so hard he felt his eyes water.

"Grr...YOU! OUT! NOW!" Mr. Bunnymund yelled staring at Jack, his face contorting with anger.

"Oh? Sorry Kangaroo, where would you like me to go?" Jack asked innocently.

"K-K-Kangaroo?!...I am not no Kangaroo mate!" Mr. Bunnymund stuttered, his anger rising.

"hmm, alright sorry for the misunderstanding...Bunny." Jack smirked, amusement showing clearly in his bright blue eyes.

Mr. Bunnymund clamed slightly at the new nickname and something in the back of his mind was trying to tell him something, but he ignored it in favor of

telling Jack, "You. Can. Go. To. The. Principles. Office!'

If possible, Jack paled slightly remembering how the principle, Mr. North, had warned him against pulling anymore of his pranks.

scowling slightly, Jack grabbed his book bag and his history textbook before going up to Mr. Bunnymund's desk and taking the pink slip from a smug Mr.

Bunnymund's outstretched hand.

Jack rolled his eyes at seeing his smug grin before leaning towards Mr. Bunnymund and whispering, "Easter or Christmas, which do you prefer?" Jack wasn't

sure why he said that, it just popped into his mind so he said it. though that didn't explain why Mr. Bunnymund's eyes suddenly glazed over and had a sort of

far away look to them.

Fearing he may had made him angrier Jack quickly sped from the room and began to make his way to the principles office.

Mr. Bunnymund's P.O.V

I watched as Jack practically ran from the room, I know I should have yelled at him for running but my mind was elsewhere.

'Easter or Christmas, which do you prefer?'

bloody hell...why does that question bother me so much? I already know that Easters better then Christmas buy why did jack asking it make me feel

so...weird?

_"Jeez Kangaroo! how long are you and North going to keep arguing?!"_

I knocked over my mug I was so startled. Where the hell did that come from?! When did I ever argue with Nick about the holidays and get lectured about it

from Jack?!

"M-Mr. Bunnymund? Are you...okay?"

I look up and see Jessie one of my best students standing in front of me, otherwise the room was empty. Where are all the students?

"They all left, Mr. Bunnymund. The bell rang, class ended three minutes ago..."

Did I ask that out loud?

"Oh, yes...well was there something you needed?" I grabbed my mug and some tissues and began cleaning up my coffee I spilled.

"No...just are you okay? After Jack left you sort of...spaced out?"

I did?

"Yeah...you did..."

I really have to stop speaking my thoughts out loud...

"Shouldn't you get going? you're going to be late to class." It's third block...Thank god! I don't have any classes this block or next since that'll be lunch...

Third person P.O.V

Mr. Bunnymund waited until Jessie left the room before he got up and locked his classroom door, as well as pulling down the shade over the single glass

window In the door before heading back to his desk and sitting back door into his chair.

"Maybe...maybe I just need a nap..." Mr. Bunnymund muttered as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_They just kept coming. Knock down one and two more come back._

_This is a war, and we're losing. Badly. We already lost more than half of our comrades! All the Nightmares and these...these monsters of darkness...they _

_keep going after __Jack, but why?_

_"Bunny!"_

_"No Bunny Look out!" I turn my head and saw Jack yelling at me and pointing at something behind me. I didn't pay attention to a word he was saying. I was _

_to busy staring __at all the blood on Jack's hoodie. it was completely ruined. Was he hurt? Finally acknowledging Jacks __call I turned and looked behind me… A _

_tint of black was all I saw before a sharp pain entered my chest, I looked down and saw one of Pitches black arrows piercing my chest, _and I struggled to __

__breathe. _ A herd of nightmares behind Jack coming in fast, Jack's horrified and desperate calls were the last thing I saw or heard before my vision went dark, _

_the pain too great for me to ignore. _

Mr. Bunnymund woke with a start, and had fallen off of his chair landing hard on the floor.

"Ugh!...Jack...?...North?!...Sandy...Tooth?! where...am...I?" Bunny asked, breathing heavily he ran a hand through his hair.

Bunny was startled once more because he realized that yes, he did have a hand not a paw...and he had feet...he...he was...human?

shakily Bunny got to his feet and picked up his chair before sitting back in it. He remembered, his name is Aster E. Bunnymund and he's a history teacher

here at Guardian High, but how was all this possible? how was he alive? and human?! Bunny remembered that he had once took a mirror from a student who

was too busy looking at herself instead of her lessons...it should be somewhere in one of these draws. It took him a few minutes but finally he had found it

and had it on the desk in front of him, and he sat there staring at his reflection in shock, he had light brown hair, and bangs as well as what people call a rat

tail? he'll just call it a very long pony tail but it wasn't all his hair only the lower parts by the neck while the rest of his hair was cut short and hung somewhat

spiked around his face. His skin was slightly tan, and his arms where covered in...tribal tattoos? He was also muscular. This was so strange...all of

this...the war with Pitch and his accomplice...dying...living...but most of all was the fact that he was...human.


	4. Awkward lunch detention

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OR THE GUARDIANS OR BRAVE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR TANGLED!**  
><strong>High School AU!<strong>  
>I'm sorry! I know its short!<br>Actions  
>"Talking"<br>_Flashback or memory_

* * *

><p><em>_<em>  
>Chapter Three: P.O.V Varies<p>

Third Person P.O.V

A loud banging on the classroom door brought Bunny away from his thoughts.

Jack's P.O.V

I went to the principles office even though I didn't want too, but since Mr. North was apparently busy with talking to some student named Merida and her

parents about their daughters disciple behavior I was allowed to leave but since it took the secretary Mr. Sanderson so long to let Mr. North know I was here and then get

back to me to tell me I could leave it was already time for lunch. so that means I have to go right back to Mr. Bunnymund's classroom. Oh Yippee.

Third Person P.O.V

Bunny took a moment to call himself down and to make sure that he wouldn't trip getting up, before he slowly walked to the door and opened it, he couldn't unlock it since it

only locked and unlocked from the outside. He wasn't expecting Jack to be standing there. Briefly the Image of Jack all bloody and surrounded by a herd of nightmares

flashed into his mind once more before it went away, Bunny reassured himself that Jack was indeed alive and okay by searching Jacks figure but saw no blood. He then

noticed how uncomfortable Jacked looked. Clearing his throat Bunny moved out of the doorway and gestured for Jack to enter the room, once he was inside Bunny shut the

door.

They stood there for a few minutes, five to be exact. With Jack feeling as though he just walked into a trap, but he wasn't sure what kind of trap exactly. And with Bunny

staring at Jack again but this time in happiness, he may not know what exactly happened after the war, or why he was alive again or even why he was human, but he is

happy to remember everything and that everyone else was here just as he is. For he remembered clearly seeing North, Tooth, and Sandy as well as others who were fighting

amongst them all in the war against Pitch and his accomplice as teachers with in the school. So if all of them were here and alive then that must mean everyone else was as

well!

Once more Bunny was broken out of his thoughts by Jack saying, "You do realize that is rude to stare at people? I mean I'm flattered really, but I don't swing that way."

"W-what?! No I wasn't staring-well I was staring b-but not like that!" Bunny shouted waving his arms back and forth frantically, Frostbite was like family! A kid brother to

him!

"Jeez! Relax Bunny, I was just kidding." Jack stated awkwardly as he just stood there.

_'He called me Bunny! Does he remember? Do the others remember or am I the only one?' _

Bunny paused in thought.

"Why're you here? I mean! you can stay...Er..." Bunny questioned but then backtracked, he didn't want Jack to leave especially after he just remembered him.

Jack gave Bunny a deadpan look and said slowly, "You. Asked. Me. To. Come. I. Have. Lunch. Detention. Now. Do. You. Understand?"

"...Lunch detention? Oh yeah! Er just sit at your desk." Bunny said awkwardly. '_This is ridiculous!'_ Bunny thought as he watched Jack walk back towards his seat next to the

window, '_I'm acting weird and it's creaking him out! Seriously though...Does he even remember?'_

"Oi, Kangaroo what's up? You're acting strange..." Jack asked casually as he leaned back in his chair.

Bunny hesitated, should he tell Jack everything? But what if Jack doesn't remember? Then he'll just creep him put more!

"I'm fine..." Bunny finally answered.

Jack nodded but stayed quiet in favor of watching Bunny as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

Bunny however didn't notice because he was lost within his own thoughts. He was thinking about the others and if they remembered. Bunny was also trying to find a way to

get everyone else to remember, Bunny immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Jack forcing the classroom window that was next to his desk open.

"Jack! What do you thi-" Bunny cut himself off when he saw how pissed off Jack looked. He's never seen Jack that angry before, except during the war. walking slowly, Bunny

stood before the window and looked out to where Jack was glaring and saw...Hiccup!

So he was alive too!

And there was a bunch of older class men around him...

Now they were edging closer to Hiccup, what were they?

Suddenly Jack snarled, causing Bunny to step back in alarm.

Jack sounded almost _feral_.

And the look on Jack's face caused Bunny to take another step backwards.

Jack climbed up on the window sill and looked back at Bunny for a moment before he made his decision, nodding to himself Jack took a deep breath in and jumped...from the

third floor window...

* * *

><p>WOW, I feel as though that was very short!<p>

any way I cant update until I next go to the library because I have no internet


End file.
